How To Sign Up
Now the reason this Wikia is here because it is pretty confusing to sign-up. I will show you step by step. Picture Step by Step > yaplog1.png|Step One -- go to yaplog.jp and click this button! yaplog2.png|Step Two -- Put your email in the box, and click the button! yaplog3.png|Step Three -- Go to your e-mail, and open the message they sent you. Scroll down a little and click the confirmation link. yaplog4.png|Step Four -- Follow what I do! Then click the button at the bottom to continue. yaplog5.png|Step Five -- Click this button! (Duh, it's the bigger one and its pink.) yaplog6.png|Step Five -- Click the button at the bottom and your done. Congrats, you successfully made an account! This is how to do it with pictures. Be sure to read the captions too! Written Step by Step '''Step One: '''Head to the site, http://www.yaplog.jp/. You should see a banner near the middle, and a orange button with 4 japanese letters on it. Click it, and you will be taken to a new page. '''Step Two: '''Type your email in the box, then click the pink button below. This will send an activation code to your e-mail. '''Step Three: '''Go to your e-mail and click the activation link they sent you. '''Step Four: '''Long step! Follow what I do. In the first box, you have to put in your password. (It needs 2 numbers in it) The box under it you have to confirm the password. Now in the 2 boxes, in the left one put your LAST name, and on the right put in your FIRST. Next box: Put in 150-0001 (Dash is in there automatically). You need to , or it won't work. You need a japanese "zip number". This one is an example from GMO, but it works! Strange, huh? Next box, it's your birthday. Then it asks if you are female or male. The left one is female(MAY be incorrect, but that's what google said!). Now put in a title for your blog! This can be changed, in case you decide to choose something else. Then you have to put in your ID, which CANT be changed. This is how people find you, for example yaplog.jp/hulachan. Their ID is hulachan, and it can't be changed. Choose wisely! You can unclick the first checkbox, hit off on the 3 buttons. You have to keep the last 3 check boxes or it won't work. Then click the button at the bottom. Whew, you made it through that! Give yourself a pat on the back, it took me a month to figure out this step! '''Step Five: '''Just click the pink button. Woot! '''Step Six: '''Your now done! On this screen it shows your new blog site, your email, and a few links to get started. Here they are in order: Write Entry, Set-Up Profile, Your Blog, Change Skin, MyPop Blog(I'm not sure what this one is. It's just another blog) Congrats! You now own a Yaplog blog. And I guess it was pretty easy.